A ses côtés
by Veda Leen
Summary: A Noël, tout ce qui compte c'est d'être avec ceux que l'on aime
1. Chapter 1

On frappa deux coups à la porte de son bureau. Elle mit quelques secondes avant d'inviter la personne à entrer, trop plongé dans la rédaction de son rapport. Elle termina la phrase dans laquelle elle s'était lancée avant de lever les yeux vers son visiteur ou devrait-elle dire sa visiteuse. Nicole se tenait devant elle et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard lui sourit et la salua.

- Bonsoir Sharon, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, lança la jeune femme.

- Pas du tout. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, lui répondit-elle en l'invitant d'un geste.

- Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, répondit Nicole en prenant place sur la chaise face à Sharon.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant avant de se lancer et parler à Sharon de ce pour quoi elle était venue jusqu'ici.

- Mon père nous a... dit la vérité... à votre sujet, expliqua-t-elle doucement.

Sharon espérait cet aveu n'avait pas envenimé les choses entre Andy et sa fille. Il avait fait de nombreux efforts et il méritait d'être auprès de ses enfants et petits-enfants.

- Il ne faut pas en vouloir à votre père. Je suis moi aussi un peu actrice de ce non-dit et j'en suis désolée... commença à s'excuser Sharon.

- Non ! Je comprends. Mon père nous a expliqué comment les choses s'étaient déroulées et... nous avons juste cru... sans réellement savoir et une chose en entraînant une autre...

Elle marqua une pause et baissa les yeux. Sharon regarda cette femme un instant. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Le même regard et par moment, cette même façon de sourire.

Nicole se redressa et planta son regard dans celui de Sharon.

- C'est juste qu'avec vous, il est...

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant pour trouver les bons mots.

- différent, finit-elle par dire.

- Votre père a beaucoup changé. Il n'est plus l'homme que vous avez connu petite, lui précisa Sharon.

- Oui, je m'en rendue compte. Il a fait beaucoup d'efforts pour faire à nouveau partie de notre vie, à mon frère et moi. J'en suis heureuse, admit-elle.

Sharon sourit à cette annonce.

- Mais avec vous, c'est encore différent, continua Nicole.

Sharon fixa un instant la femme en face d'elle.

- Je crois qu'il tient énormément à vous, finit-elle par avouer à Sharon.

Elle fut quelque peu surprise d'entendre cela surtout de la part de Nicole.

- J'imagine que vous devez avoir déjà des projets pour Noël mais...

Nicole marqua une pause tout en se levant, montrant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à prendre congé.

- Je sais que ça lui ferait très plaisir de vous avoir à ses côtés demain, conclut Nicole. Nous réveillonnons à la maison.

- C'est très délicat de votre part et je suis touchée par cette invitation mais, effectivement, j'ai d'autres projets. Je crois que ce dont votre père à le plus besoin, c'est d'être entouré de ses enfants et petits-enfants, précisa Sharon.

Nicole lui sourit.

- Si vous changez d'avis, lança Nicole avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Sharon se leva et l'accompagna pour la saluer.

- Joyeux Noël à vous Sharon et merci.

- Joyeux Noël Nicole. Embrassez les enfants pour moi.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et sortit du bureau.

Sharon la regarda s'éloigner au travers de la vitre.

Andy avait su reconquérir le cœur de sa fille. Nicole était venue jusqu'ici pour s'assurer que son père se sente à l'aise pendant les fêtes de Noël. Ce n'était pas seulement pour cette raison. Elle était venue jusqu'ici car elle était encore persuadée que son père et elle pouvaient être plus que des amis.

Était-ce le cas ?


	2. Chapter 2

Elle n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué le petit paquet cadeau qui se trouvait sur son bureau. C'est en s'installant dans son fauteuil qu'elle le remarqua. Elle eu tout d'abord le réflexe de regarder à l'extérieur de son bureau comme pour essayer de trouver qui avait bien pu déposer ce paquet sur son bureau. Mais il n'y avait plus personne. Tout le monde était rentré chez lui pour passer le réveillon en famille et c'est ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire elle aussi. Rusty devait sûrement l'attendre.

Elle reporta son attention sur le petit paquet déposé sur la pile de dossier devant elle. Elle osa à peine le toucher mais la curiosité prit rapidement le dessus et elle ouvrit délicatement le cadeau.

Un immense sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur. Un magnifique petit ange en cristal. Elle se sentit envahie d'une joie immense comme à chaque fois qu'elle achetait ou recevait un ange de Noël. Celui-ci était tout simplement magnifique.

Elle le sortit prudemment de la boite dans lequel il était pour l'admirer à la lumière. Il resplendissait de milles feux. Elle l'adorait. Mais elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de qui cela pouvait venir. Elle regarda dans la boite mais il n'y avait aucun mot.

Sharon reposa précieusement l'ange, referma la boîte et leva de nouveau les yeux. C'est à cet instant qu'elle aperçut le lieutenant Provença prendre sa veste et se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Elle prit son cadeau avec elle et sortit rapidement de son bureau.

- Lieutenant Provenza ! Lança-t-elle en espérant pouvoir le retenir quelques minutes.

Celui-ci se retourna vers elle le visage dépité.

- Ne me dites pas que nous avons une nouvelle affaire ? Lança-t-il.

- Non ! Aucune enquête, le rassura-t-elle tout de suite. En fait, je voulais simplement savoir si vous saviez qui avait déposé ce paquet sur mon bureau pendant mon absence.

Provenza regarda l'objet en question et la réponse ne fut pas dur à trouver. Son collègue et ami n'était plus à ça prêt. Offrir un cadeau à son Capitaine !

- Je suis désolée mais je n'ai vu personne jouer les pères Noël, lui répondit-il.

Il remarqua la déception chez Sharon. De toute manière, il savait que quoi qu'il dise ou fasse cela ne changerait rien entre ces deux-là. Il allait devoir se faire une raison.

- Mais nous savons tout les deux qui a pu faire cela, finit-il par lui dire.

Ils se fixèrent un moment. Le message était clair et Sharon avait sa réponse.

- Joyeux Noël Sharon, se contenta de dire Provenza.

- Joyeux Noël à vous aussi.

Il la salua et disparut dans le couloir. Elle baissa les yeux pour reporter son attention sur le cadeau. Oui, elle savait qui avait pu faire ça. Elle sourit.


	3. Chapter 3

- Tu n'as pas pu résistez ! Lança-t-il en la voyant accrocher l'ange sur le sapin.

Sharon parut quelque peu surprise par la remarque de Rusty mais elle se tourna vers lui en souriant.

- Tu trouves que tu n'en as vraiment pas assez ?! Demanda Rusty en venant s'installer sur le canapé.

- On n'en a...

- jamais assez, finit Rusty. Mais là ça commence à faire un peu beaucoup non ?!

- Figures-toi que c'est un cadeau ! Expliqua Sharon en se rendant dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre de vin.

- De qui ? Se dépêcha de demander Rusty.

- La personne n'a pas laissé de carte, continua d'expliquer Sharon en rejoignant Rusty sur le canapé.

- Ok, je vois. Et tu n'as pas une petite idée de qui cela pourrait bien être ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu as déjà ta petite idée ?

- Parce que je crois que tout le monde sait qui te ferait un tel cadeau? Fit remarquer Rusty.

- Oh, tu crois ?!

Rusty resta un instant à regarder sa mère.

- Vous êtes les deux seuls à penser que personne ne l'a remarqué, termina-t-il

Sharon bu une gorgée de son vin tout en gardant son regard fixé sur son fils.

- Rusty, nous...

- Vous êtes simplement de bons amis, tu me l'a déjà dit. !Mais là aussi, vous êtes les deux seuls à y croire.

Rusty se pencha vers Sharon pour rendre la discussion encore plus intime.

- J'aimerai vraiment comprendre. Est-ce que c'est encore une histoire de règlement ?! Lui demanda-t-il. Parce que ça c'est ton grand truc ! Tout faire dans les règles !

- Ça l'est en effet ! Et même si cela peut-être parfois pesant, je reste convaincu que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des règles à suivre avec les sentiments... parce que c'est bien de ça que l'on parle non ?

Elle plissa les yeux en lançant un regard lourd de sous entendus à Rusty.

- Et si pour une fois au lieu de suivre tes stupides règles, tu écoutais un peu... ton cœur !

Rusty grimaça.

- J'ai du mal à croire que c'est moi qui ait dit cela !

- Moi aussi, rajouta Sharon en souriant.

Un silence suivit.

- Je te promets de réfléchir à ce conseil, lui dit-elle en déposant son verre sur la table basse. Mais ce soir, c'est le réveillon de Noël. Notre premier réveillon en tant que mère et fils.

Elle lui sourit en déposant la main sur celle du jeune homme. Elle savait parfaitement que Rusty devait penser à sa mère en prison. Il devait aller lui rendre visite demain soir comme elle lui avait conseillé.

- Et si on ouvrait un cadeau, lança-t-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le pied du sapin.

- Ce n'est pas encore Noël, fit-il remarquer.

Elle revint près de lui sur le canapé avec un cadeau dans les mains. Elle lui tendit.

- Avec Ricky et Emily, nous avions pris l'habitude d'ouvrir un premier cadeau la vieille de Noël, lui raconta-t-elle pour essayer de le convaincre.

- Je suis désolé qu'ils n'aient pas pu venir, lui dit-il presque dans un murmure.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Ils avaient tout les deux des obligations professionnelles, lui répondit-elle. Allez ouvres-le !

Rusty regarda le paquet qu'il tenait dans ses mains puis se décida à l'ouvrir. C'était un magnifique jeu d'échec en bois et en ivoire.

- Il est... superbe. Merci Sharon !

Il enlaça Sharon qui ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à son étreinte. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Rusty se leva d'un coup du fauteuil pour aller lui aussi chercher un petit paquet.

Il le tendit à Sharon. Celle-ci ouvrit délicatement la boite et vit une petite carte de visite à l'intérieur où il y a avait une adresse et c'est quelques mots : Si vous changez d'avis – Nicole.

Elle leva les yeux vers son fils.

- Comment...

- Je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs.

Il regarda la carte toujours dans la boite.

- Tu devrais accepter l'invitation, lança-t-il.


	4. Chapter 4

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longuement car la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle leva les yeux et sourit à Nicole qui venait de lui ouvrir.

- Bonjour, j'espère ne pas arriver trop tard, s'excusa Sharon.

- Non. Nous allions passer à table. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez changé d'avis, fit remarquer Nicole en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Rusty n'est pas avec vous ?

- Il déjeune avec sa mère aujourd'hui.

Sharon entra dans la maison et se retrouva dans l'entrée. Elle pouvait entendre les invités discuter dans le salon sans les apercevoir. Elle tendit l'oreille pour essayer de savoir si Andy était présent.

- Je vais prendre votre manteau, lui dit Nicole.

Sharon se rendit compte qu'elle tenait toujours l'énorme sac dans sa main. Elle le tendit à Nicole.

- Le Père Noël a déposé quelques cadeaux à l'intention des garçons à la maison, plaisanta-t-elle légèrement sachant très bien que Nicole ne croirait pas cette histoire de Père Noël.

- Vous n'auriez pas du, la remercia la fille d'Andy.

- Ça me fait plaisir, avoua Sharon.

Nicole guida Sharon dans le salon. Plusieurs personnes s'y trouvaient. Sharon en connaissaient quelques unes mais elle fut surprise de ne pas voir Andy. Elle salua les invités avec l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Elle espérait que tout se passait bien entre sa fille et Andy. Sinon pourquoi l'aurait-elle invité à se joindre à eux ?

- Il est dehors avec les garçons, lui murmura Nicole.

Sharon se tourna vers elle. Ses pensées étaient-elles donc évidentes ? Elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin. Elle s'arrêta en voyant Andy jouer au ballon avec ses petits-fils. Elle sourit. Elle comprenait pourquoi il avait laissé le quiproquo s'intaller.

Elle ouvrit la porte fenêtre et avança lentement sur la terrasse. Ni Andy ni les garçons ne l'avaient vu arriver. Elle pu les observer un certain moment à jouer et rire. C'était touchant de les voir ainsi.

Le ballon arriva dans sa direction et s'arrêta devant elle.

- Hey ! Sharon, cria un des petits garçons.

Elle les salua d'un geste de la main tandis qu'ils courraient vers elle, suivit d'Andy qui semblait très surpris de la voir ici. Les enfants la saluèrent puis repartirent ballon en mains.

Andy s'approcha en souriant, ravi de voir Sharon malgré la surprise.

- Sharon, que faites-vous ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Nicole m'a gentiment invité à me joindre à vous, expliqua Sharon.

- Elle a eu une excellente idée, conclut Andy avec un magnifique sourire.

Ils restèrent un moment le regard planté dans celui de l'autre.

- Merci Andy, finit-elle par lui dire.

Il l'interrogea du regard, quelque peu étonné par sa question.

- L'ange est magnifique, continua-t-elle à expliquer.

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage d'Andy. C'était bien lui qui lui avait offert ce splendide cadeau. Même si elle commençait à le connaître, il arrivait tout de même à la surprendre. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Elle lui tendit un petit paquet cadeau qu'elle tenait à la main. Il lui lança un regard comme pour la sonder mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle et attrapa le petit paquet qu'elle lui tendait.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant ouvrir le paquet. Elle était impatiente de voir l'effet que cela allait produire chez Andy. Elle ne tarda pas à être fixé. Andy venait d'ouvrir le paquet et il resta un long moment à observer ce qui se trouvait dans la boite. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Sharon pu remarquer l'émotion présente dans le regard d'Andy.

Il sortit 3 tickets de la petite boite. Des pass pour voir l'équipe de base-ball préférée d'Andy.

- Vous pourrez initier les garçons aux joies du base-ball, expliqua Sharon.

Andy resta sans voix un long moment avant de regarder à nouveau Sharon.

- Merci, lui murmura-t-il la voix remplie d'émotion.

Il remit les tickets dans la boite.

- Pourquoi... pourquoi êtes-vous venue aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda-t-il simplement en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Elle se le demandait encore. Elle devait peut-être s'avouer qu'elle appréciait Andy bien plus qu'elle ne le devrait et qu'elle ne le pensait. Si elle était là aujourd'hui c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle avait envie d'être avec lui.

- Nicole a pensé que vous apprécieriez, répondit elle

- Et c'est le cas, dit-il en se rapprochant d'avantage d'elle jusqu'à ce que son visage se retrouve proche du sien.

Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas.

- Mais pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Lui redemanda-t-il

Elle sourit sans rompre le contact visuel. Elle resta silencieuse un moment à essayer de se calmer. Devait-elle rester et lui avouer la véritable raison de sa venue ou devait-elle s'en aller ? Savait-elle au moins quoi lui répondre ? Elle trouva la réponse dans le regard qu'elle échangea avec Andy à cet instant.

- J'avais envie d'être avec vous, avoua-t-elle.

Il posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Sharon et caressa doucement sa joue de son pouce. Elle su à ce contact qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en venant aujourd'hui.


	5. Chapter 5

Il posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Sharon et caressa doucement sa joue de son pouce. Elle su à ce contact qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en venant aujourd'hui.

Nicole arriva au même instant et Sharon recula plus par surprise qu'autre chose. Andy fit glisser la main qu'il avait posé sur la joue de Sharon le long de son bras pour lui prendre délicatement la main. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Nicole qui sourit avant de leur dire ce pourquoi elle était venue les rejoindre.

- Nous passons à table, dit-elle tout simplement à l'attention de Sharon et Andy. Les garçons, à table, cria-t-elle aux garçons qui avaient continué leur partie de foot.

Les garçons n'entendirent pas leur belle-mère, happés par leur jeu.

- Je vais les chercher, lança Andy en lâchement doucement la main de Sharon.

Il descendit dans le jardin et attrapa un par un les garçons qui s'enfuyaient en riant. Un sous chaque bras, il revint près de Sharon et Nicole. Il les déposa sur la terrasse.

- Lavez-vous les mains avant de passer à table, expliqua Nicole aux garçons avant de les suivre à l'intérieur.

Sharon regarda la petite famille entrer dans la maison puis se tourna vers Andy. Il lui sourit et lui fit signe de passer devant, en gentleman qu'il savait être. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'Andy dans son dos. Elle aimait cette proximité qui s'était installée entre eux et aujourd'hui, avec du recul elle devait bien admettre que ce n'était pas un simple relation amicale. Il y avait bien plus. Elle avait tout simplement refusé de l'admettre à cause de...

Son visage s'assombrit légèrement lorsqu'elle comprit que Jack avait failli à nouveau tout gâcher. Mais elle se refusait à le laisser un nouvelle fois lui ternir les fêtes de Noël. Elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'Andy était loin d'être comme Jack. Elle devait simplement accepter de refaire confiance à un homme et à le laisser entrer dans sa vie. Chose qu'Andy avait naturellement fait.

Elle sourit et rougit presque quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait aimé qu'Andy l'embrasse sur la terrasse. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de savoir s'il en avait l'intention car Nicole était arrivé. Elle frissonna en pensant à ce que serait leur premier baiser.

Andy sembla le remarquer et se pencha vers elle tout en la guidant vers la table.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Lui demande-t-il en tirant sa chaise pour qu'elle s'assoit.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle était heureuse d'être ici. Même si elle n'était pas avec ses enfants et qu'elle se retrouvait dans une autre famille, elle se sentait à sa place aux côtés d'Andy.

Elle se laissa doucement aller vers lui sans briser le contact visuel. Elle posa sa main sur son torse comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire et lentement déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres le surprenant par la même occasion.

Ce fut un tendre mais rapide baiser. Cela signifiait énormément pour Andy et Sharon. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta lentement, il ne fut pas longtemps pour que leurs regards ne se rencontrent à nouveau. Durant un court instant, le reste du monde venait de disparaître et ils échangèrent bien plus qu'un regard : une sorte de promesse silencieuse.

Lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à revenir à la réalité, ils s'installèrent à table et virent Nicole, assise face à eux arborant un immense sourire. Andy et Sharon sourirent à leur tour en s'installant plus confortablement à table.


End file.
